Won't go home without you
by hazelAC405
Summary: It’s one thing to cheat on me but to cheat on me with my best friend! I hate you, you despicable, arrogant, bastard of a teme!" SasuSaku Oneshot Songfic slight NaruHina


**A/n Hey peoples! Well I've been inspired to write this for some strange reason. I guess it reflects on what's been going on in my mind a lot since school is near. (Sigh) I miss my bff! He recently moved to Texas so I feel a bit lonely now days. So anyway make me happy and Review at the end! Oh and sorry if they may sound a bit OOC.**

_Lyrics (_Centered only)

**Disclaimer: no I don't own Naruto! I do own a headache though but that may be because I hit my head on the wall -.-' I don't own "Won't go home without you" The awesome band Maroon 5 does. **

**X**

_I asked her to stay__  
But she wouldn't listen__  
And she left before I had the chance to say  
Oh_

"Sasuke, you bastard! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" screamed an overly fumed girlfriend. She began to through random items at said boy through the opening of the bedroom door.

"Sakura! Calm down! I didn't do anything with her! Why can't you believe me!" Sasuke said dodging projectiles.

Finally, Sakura came out with two pink duffle bags and her coat on. She looked at the Uchiha and stomped down the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?" Asked an angry Uchiha.

"What does it look like Teme? I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" Sakura said back, equally as angry.

"And who do you think you'll go to at three in the morning?" Sasuke said with a glare.

"Hinata had her seventeenth birthday party today and I dropped by and asked her if it was ok and she gladly accepted."

"I don't care, you're not leaving."

"And why shouldn't I? I saw you with Ino earlier and it looked like you guys were having a fantastic time together! It's one thing to cheat on me but to cheat on me with me _best friend_! I hate you, you despicable, arrogant, bastard of a teme!" Sakura yelled as she left the house in a hurry.

_The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she gone away_

"So how's the break up going, Sasuke-teme?" asked an overly stimulated blond. It was mid-day, a couple of hours after Sasuke and Sakura's fight.

"Hn." Sasuke just stared at Naruto with a disgusting look as he slurped down his ramen.

"You see! That's why she broke up with you! You can't be so anti-social to your girlfriend! How long did you guys date anyways?"

"Dobe, that's not the reason she broke up with me! Almost two years next month."

"Well why did she break up with you?"

"She thought I was cheating on her with Ino."

"Why would she think that?"

"Because she saw me yesterday with her while I was shopping for you no what."

"Oh.'

"Hn."

"So what are you going to do about it? Didn't you have a foolproof plan? Guess it wasn't girlfriend proof!"

"Shut up dobe."

"Hey just saying. Where's she staying now?"

"At your girlfriends' place."

"Oh, well maybe you should talk to her."

"Hn. Already tried."

"Well that explains the lump on your head. What'd she do? Throw her lamp and iron at you?"

Sasuke glared at the blond, "Aa."

"Well, maybe I should go with you, you know, so she won't try to kill you."

"Hn."

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that…_

Wails could be heard coming from the backroom of a certain Hyuuga Hinata's apartment. Hinata had tried to calm the young pink-haired girl from her break-up but only ending in failure.

Finally, living with defeat, Hinata gave up and sat on the couch. As she turned the television on, there was a knock on the door. She grabbed her baggy jacket and slipped it on. Answering the door, she smiled at the grinning blond and glaring Uchiha.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san. What brings you here?" Hinata said blushing. She and Naruto had been going out for about three months by bow, so the stuttering had died down.

"Hinata-chan I can't even come over to see my girl without an excuse?" Naruto said pouting.

"I no why you're here come on in." She said as they slipped inside the cozy apartment. Naruto threw off her jacket and jumped on the couch.

Flipping the channels he said, "She's in the back room, right Hina-chan?"

She smiled, "yes, she is but I don't think she heard you all come in so you can go on ahead, Sasuke-san." The indigo-haired girl picked Naruto's jacket off the ground, slipped them into the closet and snuggled up with him on the couch.

_It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you_

Sasuke creaked the door open to hear her singing along with her MP3. She began to hum the tune until she began to tear up again. Sasuke chuckled. '_She always listens to that damn thing when she's upset.'_ Sasuke thought as he entered the room. Her back was to him as he crawled towards her.

"Hinata-chan, who was that at the door?" she said over her shoulder.

Sasuke kept silent until he was hovering over her form on the bed. "Hinata-chan?" she said again.

As she turned, she jumped a little at the Uchiha so close to her lips. "S-Sasuke-kun I mean Teme what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I don't ever want to see you again, you bas-"

His lips cut her off as she dropped her MP3. It was just a small peck when he pulled away. Her eyes half open in bliss as she reached towards his lips again. The raven-haired teen smirked as she grabbed his face with both hands. She smirked as he moved closer she jerked his head away.

"I meant what I said, bastard." She spat as he glared.

_The taste of her breathe  
I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of the things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday_

"Sakura, will you listen to what I have to say at least?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Fine, but don't get your hopes up, teme." She glared.

"Sakura, you know that I would never cheat on you! Have you ever actually believed me when I say that 'I love you'? Or when I come home late and you're angry with me but smile when I pull out something I bought you?"

"Well…"

"What about the ring I bought you for our first anniversary?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura I meant every word I said and I was defiantly NOT cheating on you with Ino. I asked her to help me with something I had to buy but the blonde stuck to me like glue all day so I would get the perfect thing."

"Well that would explain why she was so excited when I talked to her later that day. I was so mad that I hadn't thought about that. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, you must not want me anymore!" Sakura said as she threw herself on him in an embracing hug. She began to leak tears softly on his shirt as he lifted her chin to look at him.

_Of all the things that I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should never let you go, oh, oh, oh_

"Why would I not want the person I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

"Huh?" Sakura responded dumbly as he put her down and he kneeled on one knee. She gasped loudly as the tears kept pouring out of her viridian orbs.

Sasuke looked up at her and smiled, something only reserved for her. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

_Oh, Oh, oh  
It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you_

**X**

**A/n sorry if that was too cheesy for you but a bit once in a while has to be good for you! Anyway hope you enjoyed and remember to R and R! Ja Ne! **


End file.
